Miyuki Shirogane
Miyuki Shirogane '( , ''Shirogane Miyuki) is the main male protagonist of the series. He is a student in Shuchi'in senior highschool and the president of the student council in the academy. Appearance Miyuki is a handsome young boy with yellow hair, blue eyes. His eyes makes him look like he's usually angry but that is not the case. Its merely the result of his sleep deprivation and nearsightedness. He usually wears the regular black male uniform adorned with the Aiguilette, the golden chainlike accessory around his neck, it symbolizes his authority as student council president. Personality Miyuki is the top scorer in the whole academy. He is friendly to people and always talk kindly to them. Miyuki is addicted to hard work because he believes himself to be an exceptional person and a genius, he forces himself to maintain his mental state to the point where he may neglect his own health. Furthermore, the word stupid and '''cute is a taboo to him. In the worst case scenario, he will lose himself to his obsession and die in an agonizing death. Other than his eccentricity, he can described as an extremely virtuoso person. He will never turn down an opportunity to listen to people who come to talk to him or do favors for them, and sincerely invest himself in other's well-beings. He cannot leave others in trouble and has a knack for finding those in trouble as well. He studies for several hours a day and works part-time jobs as well, resulting in a life where no one knows if he even sleeps. History His mother left him and Kei at childhood. Their father's factory was shut down and currently has no stable employment. They live at an apartment that only costs￥50,000 a month. Due to this grisly past he has been led to a lifestyle of part time jobs and hard work. He passed the Level 2 Kanji Kentei exam and has passed Grade Pre 1 on Eiken. He has also got second place on the National mock exam. Trivia * He is fully Japanese, and the only guy in the academy who can't understand French. * Miyuki's natural angry eyes and his hair color resembles a form of a manga artistic expression. * His angry eyes are a result of his lack of sleep and his nearsightedness. * He has entomophobia (fear of bugs).chapter 7 * He likes oysters.chapter 5 * He was bad at volleyball constantly hitting himself while trying to do a serve. Fujiwara has taught him since and he has started to play volleyball like a normal person.chapter 23 * He's bad at singing and was caught by Fujiwara lip syncing the school anthem.chapter 36 * His singing was described to be as appalling as a sea cucumber's intestines by both Fujiwara and Hayasaka.chapter 94 * He has a natural inclination to art. He can draw and improve at it by constantly trying.chapter 62 * He likes cats and penguins. * He has never had any Christmas cake and only had ￥2000 Gift cards for Christmas presents * His hair that extends to the left side of his head is actually bed hair. He normally cant fix it due to the lack of time he has between waking up and riding his bike to school.chapter 63 * He shuts down and falls unconscious if he doesn't refill his caffeine reserves every three hours.chapter 30 * He likes stargazing.chapter 56 * His LINE icon is a picture of the Orion constellation.chapter 102 * He has decided to study at Stanford University after he graduates from Shuchi'inchapter 111 * He has a middle schooler's sense of fashion. chapter 119 References Navigation Category:Male Category:Main Category:Characters Category:Student Council